Installing tovid
This page provides download links and instructions for installing tovid. From a package Several tovid users have kindly created packages for tovid: * Debian: installation instructions * Ubuntu: installation instructions * SuSE RPM: repository * Fedora Core: yum enabled repository NOTE: As of March 14, 2007 the todiscgui.desktop file (fedora-tovid-todisc.desktop) in the Fedora rpm is broken. Edit and set '''Terminal=true' instead of Terminal=false.'' * Mandriva 2007: x86_64 RPM (software developers can also use x86_64 SRPM) * Slackware: installation instructions * Freespire: installation instructions Other package contributions are welcome; if you've created a package, please become a packager and add a link to your package above. From an official repository Gentoo has tovid available through portage, though it's masked. To install tovid on Gentoo, edit /etc/portage/package.keywords (as root) and add this line: media-video/tovid ~x86 Then simply emerge tovid. From the source tarball If you install from the source .tar.gz, you should first install all tovid dependencies, to prevent potential problems. Next, download . This tarball contains everything you need to run tovid and the GUI. Save this somewhere on your computer (for now, we'll assume it's saved in ~/Downloads/). To extract the tarball, open a terminal window (such as XTerm, RXVT, or Konsole) and type the following commands, substituting for ~/Downloads the path where you saved the .tar.gz: $ cd ~/Downloads $ tar -xzvf .tar.gz The installation files will go into a subdirectory within the current directory. Next, check to see if there are any patches that need to be made by looking at the Official Patches Sticky in the forums. Follow any instructions you find there, keeping in mind you only need patches for . Finally, do the following: $ cd ~/Downloads/ $ ./configure $ su -c "make install" You will be prompted for the root password to install tovid system-wide. If you decide you don't want tovid installed anymore, run make uninstall from the original installation directory (~/Downloads/ ) as root. From SVN For life on the bleeding edge, you can get a copy of the latest development version of tovid. The easiest way is to download the most recent quick-release, and install it as you would a normal release. These quick-releases are just like official releases, except more unstable. Another way is to use Subversion (SVN) to get the latest code directly from the development repository. You'll need the tool used to make the manpages: txt2tags. Again, assuming you want to put the tovid installer in ~/Downloads: $ cd ~/Downloads $ svn checkout http://tovid.googlecode.com/svn/trunk/tovid tovid $ cd tovid $ ./bootstrap $ ./configure $ su -c "make install" You should now have the latest version installed (bugs and all!) You can keep in sync with updates by doing: $ cd ~/Downloads/tovid $ svn update $ ./bootstrap followed by a re-install (./configure && su -c "make install"). See the SVN crash course for more about dealing with SVN. If you install from SVN, you're strongly encouraged to start hanging out with the developers on the IRC channel, or on the tovid forum, to get involved with development. Even if you don't know the first thing about code, your input is needed. (Do you really want to leave tovid in the hands of a bunch of code monkeys?) Check out the Development plans and talk page. Category:Documentation